Riflessi di sangue
by Ida59
Summary: Annego il mio nero sguardo nei riflessi di sangue del sottile cristallo ed immagini mai dimenticate si fanno lentamente strada nel rosso intenso di questo profumato liquido.


Riflessi di sangue

Autore: Ida59 – 20/1/07

Beta Reader: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Censura: Per tutti

Genere: Introspettivo, drammatico

Personaggi: Severus Piton

Pairing: nessuno

Epoca: HP 6° anno

Avvertenze: nessuna

Riassunto: Annego il mio nero sguardo nei riflessi di sangue del sottile cristallo ed immagini mai dimenticate si fanno lentamente strada nel rosso intenso di questo profumato liquido.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta **"A tavola con Severus" **la cui idea è nata sul **Forum Magie Sinister** (.net/) e contiene brevi storie scritte da più persone sul tema "Il rapporto di Severus Piton con il cibo e le bevande". L'intera raccolta si trova su Forum Magie Sinister (.net/?t=5108303) dove è anche spiegato il modo in cui è nata, ed è pubblicata anche su EFP a nome del **MagieSinisterForum.**

Le storie da me scritte per questa raccolta sono:

**Colazione in Sala Grande (sezione Colazione)**

**Materne preoccupazioni (sezione Pranzo)**

**Richiamo paterno (sezione Cena)**

**Riflessi di sangue (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Brindisi per un amico (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Premio di mezzanotte (sezione Spuntino di Mezzanotte)**

La storia appartiene anche alla raccolta **"In difesa di Severus Piton"**, attualmente composta dalle seguenti storie:

"**Solo il mio dovere"**

"**Un uomo che sa uccidere gli amici"**

"**Non era odio"**

"**Scelte"**

"**Maschere di sangue"**

"**Luci e ombre del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – La studentessa"**

"**Condannato a vivere"**

"**Riflessi di sangue"**

"**Brindisi per un amico"**

"**Sfumature di sorriso"**

"**Premio di mezzanotte"**

"**Forza e purezza del cristallo – **_**ovvero**_** – La compagna." **

Riflessi di sangue

Sono qui, ancora una volta solo, nel mio freddo e oscuro sotterraneo: il camino è spento, come sempre, a negarmi anche il miserevole conforto di quel calore e quella luce che non sento di meritare, ma cui anelo incessantemente, dopo averli irrimediabilmente perduti quando ho compiuto quella folle scelta, tanti anni fa, accecato dall'ingenua ricerca di una conoscenza che poteva regalarmi un immenso potere, troppo sporco di sangue perché potessi veramente stringerlo nelle mie mani, e farne uso.

Eppure, in questa sera così triste e umida, non voglio negarmi il momentaneo sollievo di una buona coppa di pregiato vino rosso.

Annego il mio nero sguardo nei riflessi di sangue del sottile cristallo: immagini mai dimenticate si fanno lentamente strada nel rosso intenso di questo profumato liquido.

Tormentosi ricordi mi assalgono: da quindici anni non mi danno tregua e, notte dopo notte, strappano gemiti disperati dalle mie labbra serrate, sempre più martoriate da denti aguzzi e crudeli.

L'antico libro rimane abbandonato a lungo sulle mie gambe immobili: i vecchi caratteri neri sembrano contorcersi come serpenti deliranti, rincorrendosi senza posa sulla pergamena sottile.

La mia pallida mano è abbandonata quasi senza vita tra loro, incapace di respingere le immagini sfocate che la mia memoria crea sulle fragili pagine: le grida delle mie vittime, acute e stridenti come allora, mi trapassano il cervello, mi seccano la gola, mi tolgono il fiato, mi condannano senza speranza, ogni notte più della precedente.

Serro gli occhi di colpo e traggo un lungo sospiro, cercando di sfuggire a questa mia straziante realtà che mai mi abbandona: un nuovo sorso del sanguigno liquido scorre nella mia gola, caldo, cercando di ricacciare indietro il dolore, nel fondo di un cuore che ormai sa solo soffrire, dopo aver fatto solo soffrire.

Stringo delicatamente il libro tra le mani: quasi con amore accarezzo con dita lievi le fragili pagine, cercando di cancellare il mio passato, rinnegandolo con tutto il mio essere, tentando di costruire un nuovo futuro cui sono completamente disposto a immolare la mia inutile vita.

Eppure, quelle immagini non svaniscono, sono indelebilmente scolpite nei miei ricordi, pagine di pietra che inabissano il mio cuore in un lago di sangue.

Il rosso liquido oscilla ancora pericolosamente nel pregiato cristallo, acre sangue nei miei pensieri e aromatico vino nelle mie mani.

L'ultimo sorso, inutile per dimenticare chi sono, vano tentativo di un uomo che non può rinnegare se stesso se non combattendo ogni giorno contro l'oscurità.

Chiudo il libro, ripongo il bicchiere e mi alzo avvicinandomi al letto: una nuova notte di incubi mi attende, ma domattina sarò di nuovo pronto a combattere, per sradicare le tenebre dal nostro mondo, quelle tenebre che anche io ho contribuito a costruire e che ora soffocano la mia anima, ma non la mia volontà.

Un giorno lacererò quel velo di tenebra che mi tiene prigioniero, strapperò questo marchio maledetto dalla mia carne e sarò libero, infine, di pagare fino in fondo le mie colpe, inginocchiandomi ai piedi delle mie vittime, implorando un perdono che non merito.

E dai miei occhi sgorgheranno ardenti lacrime di sangue, in cambio di quello innocente che ho ignobilmente versato, ad aprire la via a un'anima lacerata e distrutta, eppure ancora tenacemente viva, che, finalmente, tornerà a vedere la luce.

5


End file.
